1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a coordinated multi-point transmission and reception method, and more specifically, to a coordinated multi-point transmission and reception method for robust handover in a mobile communication system under an overlaid cell and a new cloud base station environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, 3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution)-based systems base their handover on hard handover. However, hard handover essentially needs to have accurate handover time, and incorrect handover time leads to a deterioration of mobility and may cause an area where communication is impossible. In particular, in future cell environments, handover may be more frequent, thus resulting in service quality being drastically down. Accordingly, a need exists for addressing such problems.